Right Hand Red
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen:. “Strip... Twister?” “Yeah! Come on Kanda! It'll be fun!” Despite what Allen said, Kanda knew it would be anything but fun...


_Title:_ Right Hand Red

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen:. "Strip... _Twister_?!" "Yeah! Come on Kanda! It'll be fun!" Despite what Allen said, Kanda knew it would be anything but fun...

_Genre: _Humour/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy) LIME!! LALALIIIIME!!, kinda... _erotic_ cheating, stripping, unlawful use of the game Twister XD;;

**Disclaimer:** I own 0.0000% of DGM shares, so in no way do I own it XD

**Author's Comments:** Yullen Week #2, Prompt is... "_Games_." Yeah, I was originally going to do Strip Poker between the two, but this turned out to be SO much more FUN!! xDD Allen's inner seme is coming out in this lol! Or his dominant uke side XD; JUST got this finished, so please don't kill me for some wrong things XD

* * *

**Right Hand Red**

* * *

_Love is a game in which one always cheats._

- Honore de Balzac -

* * *

"... Strip Twister?"

"Yes."

"Strip... _Twister_?!"

"...yes."

"Twister... with _stripping_?!"

"Sheesh Ba-Kanda, I knew you were slow but this is taking it a bit far."

The dotted mat was already being laid across the floor, the small arrowed board just beside it and Kanda shook his head in worry.

"What makes you think I'll have any part in this?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure Jerry cuts off your soba supply."

Kanda froze at the threat which was sang to him in the lightest possible tone and he slowly creaked his head around. "You... wouldn't..."

Allen smirked and chose that moment to examine the importance of his finger nails. "I _would_. I'm Jerry's favourite person, I'm sure it wouldn't take too much convincing..."

That nonchalant attitude ticked Kanda off and he hissed his acceptance of the challenge and Allen smiled. "Great! Then _you_ can start!"

Allen flicked the arrow on the board and chuckled. "Left hand yellow."

Kanda sighed and used the thought of soba to strengthen him in this dark time as he lowered his body to the ground, placing his hand on the right spot.

Moving his other hand, he struck the board, oh so tempted to do the same to Allen for forcing him into this. Left foot green. "Move, moyashi."

This went on for a long while, with both males shuffling expertly with catlike grace through the game's twists and turns.

However, Allen was currently balanced very carefully on one side, one hand hooked between Kanda's looped arm and he was getting annoyed by Kanda's flexibility, for the very first time in his life. So, Allen decided to do what he always does in these situations...

"Left foot yellow."

Allen Walker was going to cheat.

Kanda was tucked very carefully across four circles and Allen grinned as he moved to hover over the longer body, throwing one foot through Kanda's legs and resulting in him being in a _very_ suggestive position above the annoyed Asian man.

"You'd better reach for the arrow, Ba-Kanda."

In that position, he wondered how the hell he would be able to, with the younger male above him, breathing heavily into his ear, across his neck... his hips ground tightly against his backside...

Kanda suddenly didn't care about reaching the arrow as a jolt of fire exploded through him and to spare himself the white haired one's torture any longer, he willingly fell to the floor.

"Hah! I knew you wouldn't be able to reach it! Now you've got to lose something!"

Allen fell backwards victoriously, waiting to see something good. They were both in their bare feet, so no teasing by taking off one shoe at a time or one sock at a time and he grinned broadly at what-

"Aww! Crap! I forgot about your tie!"

Kanda smirked as he slid the black tie out from the collar of his shirt and flung it into Allen's lap. "What's the matter? I lost something, didn't I?"

"Jerk..." Allen mumbled snidely before flicking the arrow again. "Left foot red."

And so they continued on, but Allen was calm and his moves were highly coordinated as he weaved around Kanda's body, looking for another good opportunity to strike the all too agile male. He just had to be patient.

Kanda somehow managed to reach for the board and the arrow landed easily on, "Right hand blue."

Oh... _that_ was a good one.

Allen was stuck in a precarious balance, but he knew he could manage this. Lifting his foot from a red circle, he moved it to the one circle _just_ between Kanda's legs.

Swallowing and panting quickly, Kanda bit his lip as Allen's foot slid past the spot between his legs slowly, excruciatingly slowly. And just when he thought Allen was done, it was then that he suddenly struck _it_. His last thought before he fell from his spot again was that he detested wearing those _tight_ trousers.

With a choked cry, Kanda fell forward onto Allen's leg, bringing the white haired one down with him.

Allen whined at the sudden pressure but blinked innocently as he slipped his leg out from underneath him.

"Kanda, what the hell happened?"

Kanda groaned and rubbed his bruised chest as he looked up at the "concerned" face. Allen seemed completely oblivious to what he had just done. Was it really just an accident?

Still dazed, Kanda took it to be that way. He coughed, his face lighting red with embarrassment and made some excuse that he simply slipped... again.

Allen gave a small "oh" but then smiled wickedly, "Now you have to take something _else_ off."

Considering that Kanda only had on a pair of black trousers and a shirt, it was easy to assume what was going next.

Sitting up, he pushed each and every button out of place until the milky skin of his chest, marred only by a familiar black tattoo, came into view. Kanda, still incensed by his earlier fall, decided to be a little bit devilish at this point and he turned his back to Allen, gliding the smooth material over his shoulders with a sultry sort of speed.

Allen stared and licked his lips as Kanda moved back around, slipping the shirt off and letting it fall in a heap beside him. He stared at his bare chest and gave a pleased noise. No matter how many times he saw it, Allen knew he would never grow tired of the older male's slight but muscular build and his oh so tempting, creamy skin just waiting for him to-

"Moyashi, you're staring."

Allen snapped out of it with a shake of his head and the egotistic samurai smirked at the effect he had on the younger male by just shedding his shirt.

They started again, ending up twisting around the mat in more unusual shapes than before, but despite this, Kanda had yet to realise something.

That without his shirt, he was a sitting target. And Allen? Well, he just had to bide his time.

Kanda flicked the arrow on the board. "Right Hand... Red."

Allen smirked. _Perfect..._

He slithered underneath the dark haired male and awkwardly sat up on the balls of his feet and the palms of his hands, which made it impossible for him to reach the board to spin the arrow, but that didn't matter because Kanda was now poised over him. With his chest in front of Allen's face. Still shirtless.

He braced himself for this next brave move. With shots of adrenaline coursing through his veins, Allen ran his tongue from the middle of Kanda's torso to just under his collarbone in one slow but swift lick.

Kanda groaned readily at the sensual move and his hands went weak, and with that little devil still placed so awkwardly around his limbs, he fell flat forward, knocking Allen down with him again with a choked grunt.

Allen laughed at Kanda's shivering body, currently slumped over his own, face buried into his shoulder.

"You fell first Kanda, now I get your trousers! Hah!"

Kanda chuckled darkly from his spot and lifted his head up slowly, his clouded eyes fastened upon Allen's suddenly frozen features.

"Then, take them off. Before I take yours first."

Allen's face fell into a smirk at the new challenge. "With pleasure."

Kanda leaned in and swallowed Allen's lips hungrily, ravishing his mouth as Allen's hands reached for his waistband, tugging open the button and slipping down the zip.

Kanda groaned lightly at the friction as Allen pulled them down, silently thanking whatever god was up there that he had worn his tightest trousers for that occasion, contrary to his earlier curses.

Allen swallowed that groan greedily as he lowered them down just enough for him to tickle his fingertips across the newly exposed skin.

The samurai pulled away suddenly to fling his head back in a loud moan and the white haired one gave a husky chuckle at the pleasant reaction.

"Mo... Moyashi..." Kanda managed to stutter out as he pulled his head back down, panting and resting his forehead against Allen's. "Is... is _this_ the reason you wanted to play that game?"

Allen released an exasperated sigh as he stared into the flushed face of the Asian man. "God, you really are_ that_ slow..."

Kanda shook his head at the idiotic shrimp but there was a small smile on his face as leant down and give him a light kiss to the lips, small and meaningful before he smothered the rest of him in kisses, the corners of his lips, his cheeks, his neck, his chest...

And it just went on from there...

* * *

HA HA!! I are here, blocking your lemons! Allen and Kanda are indeed having sexy times... you just can't see them lol You have no idea how embarrassed I felt even writing that much, and here's me trying to write a full lemon for these two! My head will probably fall off at it! XD

Reviews please? And I'll send Allen and Kanda to your doorstep to make out for you ha ha! Better than a pizza? I'll say! XD


End file.
